My Little Fiance : Prologue
by Almighty X
Summary: Apa yang dimimpikan oleh seorang Uchiha Satsuki (10 Tahun) semalam hingga ia mendengar perjodohan dirinya dari ayahnya dan juga Yondaime Hokage? Tidak masalah sampai disana, tetapi apakah harus seorang Namikaze Naruto, bocah botak tukang berak yang baru berusia 1 minggu itu? / "Apakah aku banyak berubah Satsuki-chan ?" / NaruFem!Sasu


Uchiha Satsuki—10 tahun tampak menatap kearah depannya dengan tatapan aneh dan tidak bisa mempercayai apapun yang ada di depannya. Di sisi lain, ia ingin sekali menghajar kembarannya—Uchiha Itachi yang sedaritadi membelakanginya bersama dengan adik bungsu mereka Sasuke sambil menahan tawa. Kalau saja tidak ada adik kesayangannya, mungkin sebuah tendangan akan melayang pada bokong pemuda itu.

Kembali pada apa yang dilihat olehnya. Dua pasang suami istri—ayah dan ibunya serta seorang pria berambut kuning yang memegang gelar Yondaime Hokage bersama dengan istrinya yang menggendong anak bayi yang bahkan mungkin belum berusia 1 bulan.

"Kau bercanda otou-san…"

"Tidak, Yondaime-sama dan aku sudah mendiskusikan ini sejak 5 bulan yang lalu Satsuki," oke, ia seharusnya tidak menanyakan hal itu saat ia tahu kalau ayahnya tidak akan pernah mungkin bercanda dalam semua hal. Tetapi, semua yang ia dengar sebelum ini lebih pantas disebut sebagai lelucon yang bahkan menurut Satsuki tidak lucu dan menjadi lelucon terburuk yang pernah ia dengar.

"Tentu ini tidak bercanda Satsuki-_chan_," Satsuki benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda dengan keriput itu. Sungguh. Kalau saja Mikoto ibunya tidak menyuruh Itachi menjaga Sasuke adik mereka, "kau sudah ditunangkan dengan Namikaze Naruto—bayi berusia uh… satu bulan?"

"Satu minggu Itachi-kun," dan perkataan dari Uzumaki Kushina sukses membuat semua keluarga Uchiha untuk pertama kalinya melihat Itachi Uchiha yang terkenal emotionless itu tertawa tak terkendali. Sementara Satsuki? Harus meratapi nasibnya.

Uchiha Satsuki, berusia 10 tahun—disebut shinobi jenius bersama dengan kembarannya Uchiha Itachi yang baru menjadi Chuunin harus bertunangan dengan bocah botak (oke, tidak botak-botak amat sih) tukang berak yang bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa selain tidur, makan, dan menangis.

Oh sial…

**My Little Fiance : Prologue**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Humor

**Pairing : **NaruFem!Sasu

**Warning : **AR-Story, Fem!Sasu, Alive!Mina+Kushi, Typo dkk.

**Note : **Fem!Sasu itu kembaran Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto bedanya 10 tahun dari Itachi dan Fem!Sasu.

.

**Summary : **Uchiha Satsuki adalah seorang shinobi jenius yang selalu dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. Sebagai seorang Uchiha yang berbakat, ayahnya memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki dengan klan dan juga keturunan yang bermartabat. Dan selamat *insert sarcasm* pasangan Yondaime Hokage dan juga perempuan dari klan Uzumaki yang menjadi sasarannya. Sebenarnya tidak jadi masalah, tetapi kenapa ia harus ditunangkan dengan seorang bocah tukang berak yang bahkan belum berusia 1 bulan?

.

* * *

**5 Year—First Date?**

* * *

Lima belas tahun adalah waktu yang sangat singkat untuk menjadi seorang ANBU. Itulah yang terjadi pada Satsuki dan juga Itachi, dimana Itachi sudah menjadi ketua ANBU sementara Satsuki disebut sebagai second commander dari ketua ANBU itu sendiri.

Tidak ada misi yang gagal diselesaikan oleh mereka berdua. Dan selalu mereka melaksanakannya dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Tidak heran mereka disebut shinobi jenius.

"Satsu-chan!"

Satsuki tampak membatu saat ia sedang bersama dengan kelompok ANBUnya dan baru saja kembali dari misi. Menoleh dengan perlahan untuk menemukan anak laki-laki berambut kuning dengan tiga whisker disetiap sisi pipinya.

Namikaze Naruto. Bocah berusia 5 tahun. Tunangannya.

Ironis, sungguh…

Ia berjalan seolah tidak mendengar panggilan itu.

"Satsu-chaaaan!"

Masih cuek.

"Satsu-chan!"

Para ANBU yang ada disana melihat bagaimana Satsuki yang berjalan tampak dibuntuti seperti induk ayam dan anaknya oleh bocah yang dikenal sebagai salah satu Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan juga anak dari Yondaime Hokage.

…

'_Ia sudah menyerah?'_ Satsuki menoleh ke belakang, saat melihat mata sapphire itu sudah berkaca-kaca dan akan menangis. Ia hanya bisa _sweatdrop _dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"*hiks* Sa—Satsu-chan tidak mau bermain dengan Naru?"

Itachi tampak menyenderkan tangannya pada pohon terdekat dan menahan tawa dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sungguh, pemandangan yang langka ini tidak pernah gagal membuat Itachi sesekali berekspresi.

"Satsuki-san menangisi Naruto-kun."

Dan itulah yang kompak dikatakan para ANBU sambil menunjuk kearahnya dan membuat sebuah _thick mark_ sempurna terukir diatas kepalanya. Dan sebuah pukulan sukses dilayangkan dan membuat semua orang terkapar. Ya—semua termasuk kakak kembarnya yang nista itu.

Dan ia menoleh kembali pada tunangannya itu. Yang benar saja, setelah misi berdarah yang menguras tenaga dan sekarang ia harus menjadi baby sitter dari seorang bocah 5 tahun?! Kalau saja bukan karena berbakti pada sang Hokage dan juga karena pasangan Namikaze Uzumaki itu sudah baik padanya, ia sudah menjadikan bocah ini sebagai sasaran kunainya saat latihan.

Hei, dan apa-apaan dia? Calon shinobi yang katanya mau jadi Hokage masih menangis saat berusia 5 tahun? Tunangan macam apa dia? Selamat Namikaze Naruto, kau sudah berubah dari bocah botak tukang berak menjadi bocah ingusan tukang mewek.

"Diamlah jangan menangis!"

Tetapi suara sesenggukan masih terdengar dari bocah itu dan membuat Satsuki terpaksa berjalan menghampiri dan menggandeng tangan kecil itu. Ia mendesah lega saat dilihatnya tidak ada lagi suara tangis mengganggu itu.

"Temani aku makan ramen!"

Hah? Oke, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Bocah ini menjadikannya baby sitter sungguhan dan menyuruhnya ini itu? Bahkan dengan tampang stoicnya, semua orang tahu kalau Satsuki sangat amat terpaksa dan tidak mau menuruti hal itu. Namun sekali lagi, tatapan bagai anjing yang kehujanan itu membuatnya bungkam.

"Sebentar saja."

"YAY!"

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk makan di restoran Ichiraku dimana Satsuki yang menghabiskan satu mangkuk harus menunggu bocah itu untuk menghabiskan mangkuk ke sepuluhnya. Demi apa? Perut karet tuh namanya.

Dan dengan berat hati, setelah berjalan-jalan sejenak Satsuki mengantarkannya ke kediaman Namikaze dengan selamat tanpa ada kekurangan satupun.

"Baiklah, pergilah," baru saja melepaskan gandengan tangannya, saat bocah itu segera memeluk pinggang Satsuki. Ia ingin memberontak, sungguh—ini namanya pelecehan! Naruto terkekeh dan mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou Satsu-chan!" Yang tadinya ingin berontak dan menendang bokong bocah itu, namun yang ada gadis itu mematung. Dan tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak dan mengusap kepala kuning dari bocah itu dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, masuk."

Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu itu. Satsuki mengangkat tangannya dan membalas lambaian itu pelan.

_Hn—manis juga dia…_

…

Eh? Apa? _Aku sudah gila karena dia._

* * *

**7 Years—My Savior**

* * *

Tidak ada yang tersisa, semuanya habis hanya karena misi yang diberikan Danzou dan petinggi Konoha pada Itachi. Hanya dia dan juga Sasuke yang selamat dari pembantaian klan Uchiha, dan hanya dia dan juga Yondaime Hokage yang tahu tentang misi itu.

Sementara Sasuke yang sifatnya berubah 180 derajat setelah itu tampak dendam pada Itachi, ia mencoba untuk berusaha tegar dan mengisi kekosongan orang tua dan keluarganya pada Sasuke dengan dirinya. Ia berhenti menjadi ANBU dan mencoba untuk menjadi Jouunin saja.

"Satsuki-chan…"

Suara itu terdengar saat ia mencoba menyendiri di bekas rumahnya. Menoleh dan menemukan bocah berusia 7 tahun itu yang tampak menatapnya tanpa senyuman yang biasa diberikan olehnya. Rasanya aneh, saat terakhir kali mungkin 1 minggu yang lalu ia bertemu dan senyuman itu tidak pernah hilang dari wajah bocah itu.

"Hn…"

"Apakah sakit?" Naruto duduk di depan Satsuki dan menatap gadis itu yang tampak menatapnya bingung, "kau terlihat terluka. Tetapi tou-chan mengatakan untuk membiarkan luka itu. Karena aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya bahkan Tsunade-baa-chan."

…

Apakah ia bisa dibaca semudah itu oleh bocah berusia 7 tahun? Demi tuhan, ia adalah Jounnin berusia 17 tahun dan bagaimana bisa bocah berusia 7 tahun bisa dengan mudah tahu apa yang ia rasakan? Meskipun ia adalah tunangan dari bocah ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Naruto tampak kecewa dan berjalan, berdiri untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Satsuki sebelum mengusap rambut hitam itu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa… Satsuki-chan boleh menangis kok, Sasuke saja boleh menangis kenapa Satsuki-chan tidak?" Satu sampai dua kalimat polos yang mengalir begitu saja membuat mata onyxnya melebar. Dan sebuah pelukan hangat tampak diberikan pada Satsuki dari bocah itu.

Dan sebuah isakan pelan terdengar begitu saja, dari gadis berusia 17 tahun itu yang membalas pelukan dari bocah berusia 7 tahun yang ada di depannya. Sebuah tangisan yang bahkan tidak pernah dilihat oleh kedua orang tua dan juga kakaknya itu ia tunjukan begitu saja pada bocah itu.

* * *

**12 Years—At the Future**

* * *

Ia tidak terkejut saat mengetahui kalau ia menjadi guru Gennin dari tunangannya itu bersama dengan Sasuke serta Haruno Sakura. Lagipula, ia yang merupakan seorang dengan title Tokubetsu Jounnin dan pemilik Mangekyo Sharingan yang dipercayai oleh Yondaime Hokage untuk mengatasi kalau-kalau segel Kyuubi yang dipasang Sandaime Hokage melemah.

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto—" sesi perkenalan setelah pembagian team, "—hal yang kusukai adalah kedua orang tuaku, dan juga Satsuki-chan! Yang tidak kusukai adalah menunggu 3 menit ramen dan juga orang yang mengabaikan temannya. Dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang Hokage, dan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi Satsuki-chan agar ia tidak menangis lagi!"

Dan mata onyx itu membulat mendengar itu, sementara dua orang di tim itu tampak terdiam dengan cita-cita Naruto, Satsuki tampak begitu saja menghilang sebelum mereka melihat wajah Satsuki yang menjadi merah karena mendengar hal itu.

_Itu hanya perkataan seorang bocah, kenapa aku jadi malu seperti ini?_

* * *

**16 Years—Meet Again**

* * *

Tiga tahun ini Naruto ikut dengan Jiraiya dalam pelatihannya dan sampai sekarang belum kembali. Oke, rasanya memang sepi saat tidak ada bocah itu, namun Satsuki selalu menyangkal dan mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dan mengambil misi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan harus ia akui, saat Orochimaru melatih Sasuke dan Jiraiya melatih Naruto serta Satsuki dilatih oleh Tsunade, ia merasa bosan karena semua Gennin di Timnya disibukkan oleh pelatihan mereka sendiri.

"—**AKU KEMBALI!"**

Suara itu terdengar suatu hari, namun tidak ada orang yang menjadi sumber suara itu. Menoleh sekeliling, ia mengenal suara itu dan tampaknya itu hanya halusinasi karena bocah itu tidak—dan belum ada disana. Menghela nafas, dan ia segera berjalan kembali.

"Sat—su—ki—chaaaan~"

Dan sebuah pelukan dari belakang membuatnya terpaksa berhenti dan refleks mencoba untuk menghajar siapapun yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Saat tangannya sudah mengepal di atas, pelaku yang memeluknya itu tampak mencoba menahan tangannya.

"S—Satsuki-chan tidak berubah sama sekali…"

Bocah—tidak, pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak berdiri di depannya, dengan raut wajah yang sama bodohnya namun tampak terlihat lebih dewasa daripada 3 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan ia baru menyadari bagaimana tubuh itu yang bertambah besar dan berotot bisa merangkulnya dalam pelukan hangat yang bahkan tidak bisa dilakukan saat 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Nee Satsuki-chan, apakah aku berubah banyak?!"

…

_Sangat berubah—kau lebih—_

Oke, hilangkan pemikiran bodoh itu.

"Aku lebih memilih Itachi dan Sasuke daripada kau."

"Eh, jahatnyaaaa!"

"Kau tidak akan mengalahkan mereka berdua, percayalah…"

"Suatu saat pasti aku akan mengalahkannya!"

Ada sesuatu yang berubah, dan ada juga yang tidak berubah. Baginya, berubah bagaimanapun—Naruto tetaplah seperti bocah dimatanya. Saat ia akan berjalan kembali, sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya dan kecupan ringan di pipi tampak diberikan oleh pemuda itu.

"Tadaima, Satsuki-chan~"

…

"Hn," dan Naruto tidak pernah gagal mengerti kalau itu adalah salam yang diberikan gadis itu padanya.

* * *

**20 Years—You are Mine Forever**

* * *

"_Suatu saat aku pasti akan melampaui Sasuke dan Itachi!"_

Entah kenapa Satsuki yang saat itu sedang duduk santai dan melihat sekeliling mengingat perkataan bocah berambut kuning yang merupakan tunangannya itu. Kenapa begitu? Karena saat ini ia sedang melihat bocah yang sama yang ia kenal selama 20 tahun lamanya.

"Hm? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Satsuki-chan?"

Apa-apaan _sparkle _yang terlihat disekelilingnya itu? Lalu, bagaimana dalam waktu 4 tahun pemuda itu bisa berubah sangat banyak? Dari bocah botak tukang berak, bocah ingusan tukang nangis, menjadi seorang—pemuda tinggi yang tampan dan—

AGH! Kembali dengan pemikiran bodoh itu.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Eh? Benar—"

"Naruto-senpaaaai~" suara itu terdengar dan membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan beberapa orang Gennin dan Chuunin yang tampak menghampiri dengan mata berbentuk hati dan beberapa bungkusan yang tersusun rapi, "kau pasti lelah, bagaimana kalau kau makan makanan buatanku!"

"Tidak, buatanku saja!"

"Hahaha, terima kasih semuanya."

"Naruto dan juga kepopulerannya lagi," suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke yang tampak baru selesai melaporkan misi bersama dengan Naruto itu, "dulu bahkan tidak ada siapapun yang menyangka ia akan berubah drastis. Dengan statusnya sebagai seorang anak Yondaime Hokage, statusnya sebagai calon Hokage selanjutnya dan juga sifatnya yang ramah, tidak heran banyak yang menyukainya."

…

_Bagaimana mungkin Naruto-senpai bisa bertunangan dengan wanita yang lebih tua? Bahkan lebih tua 10 tahun darinya._

_Huh, bukankah itu sama saja ia akan menikah dengan tante-tante?_

_Tidaaak! Naruto-senpai tidak seharusnya mengalami itu!_

Oke, tidak ada yang mengatakan hal itu sekarang, namun ia pernah mendengar kalimat-kalimat pedas itu. Ia memang seorang perempuan berusia 30 tahun, dan masih tetap menyandang gelar tunangan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Namun tidak semuanya mendukung, meskipun belum ada tanda resmi sejak dulu kalau ia bertunangan dengan Naruto, namun Minato sudah memberikan kabar pertunangan itu sejak dulu.

"Mau kemana aneki?"

"Jalan-jalan," ia menghela nafas dan segera berjalan menjauh dari Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Tanpa sadar, kalau Naruto memperhatikannya yang segera menghilang dari tempat itu.

* * *

Bahkan saat ia sudah jauh dari tempat itu, ia masih memikirkan apa yang selalu didengarnya tentang status perbedaan usia dan juga pertunangan itu. Ia harus mengakui kalau memang Namikaze Naruto sudah berubah menjadi pemuda yang melebihi apa yang ia fikirkan sebelumnya.

Dan setelah semua yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu, apakah pantas untuknya yang bahkan sudah berusia kepala tiga itu untuk berdampingan dengannya?

"Kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu…"

"Memikirkan apa?"

Satsuki tersentak dan menoleh untuk menemukan Naruto yang tampak mengikutinya sepertinya. Memalingkan wajahnya kembali, ia tidak menjawabnya dan berjalan lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

"Nee Satsuki-chan, apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Tidak ada, bukan urusanmu."

"Ayolah, kau terlihat tidak suka melihatku tadi."

"Aku bukan tidak suka."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku kembali untuk makan siang dengan mereka ya…"

"PERGI SAJA!" Naruto terhenti mendengar nada bicara Satsuki yang tiba-tiba berubah. Memikirkan sesuatu sebelum seringai kecil terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"T—tidak, untuk apa!"

"Hm, karena kau melihatku bersama dengan para gadis itu?"

"Pergi saja aku tidak perduli! Toh aku hanya perempuan tua yang dipaksa untuk bertunangan denganmu. Kau bisa meminta saja ayahmu untuk membatalkan semua ini," jawabnya sambil mendengus. Naruto tidak berbicara sama sekali, dan tidak ada suara langkah mendekati Satsuki.

…

"Aku ingin pulang!"

Dan Satsuki akan berjalan sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan dari belakang didapatkan olehnya dari Naruto yang mengeratkan pelukannya serta tidak melepaskannya.

"L—Lepaskan kau dobe…"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau melihatku sekarang," jawabnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Satsuki. Namun terlihat semburat merah dari telinga Naruto, "a—aku benar-benar senang karena kau merasa cemburu karena melihatku…"

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Tou-chan membebaskanku untuk memilih tetap bertunangan denganmu atau tidak saat usiaku 16 tahun," Satsuki tampak terdiam mendengar itu, dan Naruto sedikit menegakkan kepalanya menunjukkan wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah, "tetapi aku tidak ingin. Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak mau membatalkannya…"

Naruto yang merasakan Satsuki tidak memberontak tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Memegang sebelah tangan Satsuki, ia menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis perempuan itu.

"Kalau melihatmu seperti sekarang, aku boleh mengatakannya bukan? Sesuatu yang kutahan sejak bertahun-tahun," melepaskan pelukan dari Satsuki, gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto yang tersenyum lebar, "Uchiha Satsuki, apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

…

**BUGH!**

Sebuah pukulan telak diterima oleh Naruto dan membuatnya mengaduh. Satsuki berjalan menjauh dan tampak membelakangi Naruto.

"Hmph, tentu saja aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, kau yang membuatku selama 30 tahun tidak bisa mendekati pemuda lainnya…"

Naruto membulatkan matanya, tampak terdiam sebelum senyuman lebar dan semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Ia berlari dan memeluk Satsuki dari belakang, dan mengecup pipi gadis itu.

"_Aishiteru, _Satsuki-_chan_!"

Dan Satsuki tampak tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum berbalik dan memegang pipi Naruto, memberikan ciuman di bibirnya singkat sebelum memberikan seringainya saat wajah mereka masih berada di jarak yang dekat.

"Ternyata kau masih bocah sejak dulu eh? Kau tidak pernah tahu perbedaan ciuman di bibir dan di pipi?"

Dan wajah Naruto tampak memerah saat ciuman pertamanya dan ciuman pertama yang ia dapatkan dari Satsuki berakhir dengan Satsuki yang berbalik dan kembali berjalan menjauh dengan sebuah kekehan pelan.

"S—Satsuki-chaaan!"

Yah, sampai kapanpun ia masih tetap bocah laki-laki yang ia kenal. Sampai kapanpun…

**Owari**

Hmhm~ ada yang minta request buat bikin rangkuman dari ffic dia nanti NaruFem!Sasu ^^

Yang mau tahu ffic apa dan siapa yang bikin, ditunggu aja dengan judul yang sama tapi bukan Prologue tapi- *spoiler* pokoknya tunggu aja ^^ *grin*

Yah, ini tentang cerita NaruFem!Sasu dimana Satsuki lebih tua 10 tahun dari Naruto dan Sasuke~

Ada yang mau review? Dan authornya sendiri mau lihat reviewnya, ada yang mau baca ga nantinya XD


End file.
